leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon (Sera Myu Bio)
Sailor Moon is the Senshi identity of Usagi Tsukino. This is the first live-action depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance In the 4 stages of the musicals, Sailor Moon wore three different versions of her sailor fuku: the first one corresponded with her original form, the second with her Super Sailor Moon form, and the third with her Eternal Sailor Moon form. In many musicals she would transform into the first version, then later into the second, and into the third at the end, in contrast to the anime or manga, where once she gained a powered-up form she never was seen in a previous one again. * Sailor Moon - In most versions of this costume, Sailor Moon's bows, bottom skirt, glove fittings, choker, and boots were a dark pink, while her collar and top skirt were blue. At first her sleeves were pink, but later versions of the costume had blue sleeves. The first version of her brooch was a gold star with pink gems, and another version had a heart-shaped brooch similar to the Cosmic Heart Compact, but most of them had a similar design to her first brooch in other incarnations of the series. She had a golden crescent moon in the center of her choker and two crescent moons on the tops of her boots, and golden crescent moon earrings, and sometimes had wing-shaped barrettes in her hair, similar to those worn by Super Sailor Moon. The odango covers were a sparkling red. In the original version of the costume all of the trim and the stripes on her collar were gold, but in later versions the gold was replaced by pink with gold accents. In La Reconquista, her bows, bottom skirt, glove fittings, choker, and boots were red, while her collar and top skirt were blue. In the Nogizaka46 version, her sleeves were white with red ornamentation. The front bow and part of the fuku had gold trim, while the top skirt had light blue trim. * Super Sailor Moon - This version of the costume was almost identical to her Super form from the manga and anime. Her front bow, glove fittings, and boots were pink, her collar was blue, and her sleeves and back bow were silver. In one musical her skirt had three layers, the top one silver, the middle one gold, and the bottom one blue; but later it only had two layers, the top one silver and the bottom one blue. She wore silver wing-like barrettes in her hair. The brooch in the center of her front bow was heart-shaped and trimmed in gold. Unlike the manga and anime, her tiara gem did not change into a Crescent moon, and remained a red gem in the center. The trim on her skirts, bow, sleeves, and the main body of the costume in the first version was silver, but the collar stripes and the trim on the main body of the later versions of the costume was gold. In Un Nouveau Voyage, her boots were red, her front bow and glove fittings were red with gold trim, and her collar was blue with gold trim. Her top skirt was white with a wide gold stripe at the bottom edge, the bottom skirt was dark blue, and she wore a light pink petticoat beneath. Her sleeves and back bow were a transparent glittery pink with pink trim. Her choker was gold with a pink gem, and her tiara gem was a crescent moon. * Eternal Sailor Moon - This version of the costume was almost identical to her Eternal form from the manga and anime. The sleeves, glove fittings, and wristbands were pink, and the "wings" on her glove fittings were gold. Her choker was pink with gold edges, but it had a golden heart instead of a crescent moon in the center. The wings on her chest were silver, and in the center, she had a pink heart-shaped brooch with silver wings on the sides, similar in design to the Crisis Moon Compact. She had two belts above her skirt, one gold and one pink, with a crescent moon in the center. Her skirt had three layers, gold on the top, then pink in the middle, and blue on the bottom. Her boots changed to white with red borders at the tops. Her earrings were large dangling crescent moons with five-pointed stars underneath them. At first she had a crescent moon on her forehead in place of a tiara, but in later versions of the costume, she wore her usual tiara instead, however in Armour Eternal and Le Mouvement Final she had a crescent moon again. She wore white feathered wings, the exact design of which varied from musical to musical. In the musicals, Sailor Moon was played by Anza Ooyama, Fumina Hara, Miyuki Kanbe, Marina Kuroki, Satomi Okub, Hotaru Nomoto, Kanae Yumemiya, Natsuki Koga, Tomomi Kasai. She had one image song, "The Last Change." Biography Powers Transformation Phrases and Items *Moon Crystal Power, Make Up *Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up *Moon Crisis, Make Up *Moon Eternal, Make Up *Sailor Crisis Power, Make Up *Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up *Moon Prism Power, Make Up Attacks and Weapons |-|An Alternate Legend Dark Kingdom Revival Story= *Moon Princess Halation |-|La Reconquista= *Moon Tiara Flash *Moon Princess Crash Attacks Sailor Moon * Moon Princess Halation - Sailor Moon used the Cutie Moon Rod to attack or heal. * Moon Spiral Heart Attack - Sailor Moon used the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to attack. * Moon Healing Escalation - Sailor Moon used the Moon Stick or the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to heal. * Moon Tiara Flash * Moon Princess Crash * Moon Gorgeous Meditation - Super Sailor Moon used the Kaleidomoon Scope to attack. * Rainbow Moon Heartache - Super Sailor Moon used the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to attack. * Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss - Eternal Sailor Moon used the Eternal Tiare to attack. * Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss - Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon attacked together. ** Silver Crystal Double Therapy Kiss - Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon attacked together. *** Silver Crystal Eternal Power - Eternal Sailor Moon used her own power to attack. **** Moon Gorgeous Double Meditation - Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon attacked together. Trivia Gallery pl:Czarodziejka z Księżyca Category:Sera Myu characters Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Royalty Category:Sera Myu Sailor Senshi Category:Sera Myu Category:Sera Myu Biographies